


it's three in the morning and i'm trying to change your mind

by carlotawrites



Series: i'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Booty Calls, I have no idea what this is just go with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotawrites/pseuds/carlotawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is half-drunk and definitely somewhat high when he calls Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's three in the morning and i'm trying to change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Arctic Monkeys' "Why's You Only Call Me When You're High?" and I figured it was a nice starting point for a teeny tiny Throbb fic. Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any sort of misspelling/grammar mistake.

Robb had only just managed to drift off into a comfortable slumber after having spent hours finishing a paper when the irritating ringtone he had set out just for Theon echoed through his room. With a swift yet slightly rough movement, the auburn-haired young man turned to his side, picking up his phone and pushing it against his ear before remembering that he had to actually tap the screen to answer the call.

"What do you want?" he inquired, his tone sleepy, as his eyes tried to focus on the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. "Why are you calling me now?" the young man added, as soon as he noticed that it was almost three in the morning.

"Robb." Theon slurred out.

"Yes, that's my name." Robb replied, his tone tired and sarcastic.

"I was thinking about you. Are you awake?" the other young man inquired, his tone giddy and slightly slurred, as he seemed to swallow half of his words before they tumbled out of his mouth.

"I am now." he replied, taking a deep breath, not in the mood to deal with Theon's shenanigans at such a time.

"Stay there. I'll be there in ten." Theon mentioned, abruptly hanging up the phone, turning to Wex and telling him to drive him to Robb's flat.

Sitting in his bed, Robb's thoughts shifted between going back to sleep and completely ignoring Theon, who was clearly inebriated and possibly high or staying awake, waiting for his best friend to show up at his doorstep, once again. Robb hated how he would always forgive Theon, how he would always welcome him back, no matter what. Something in him kept him from drawing himself too far apart from the other young man -- it had been like that for a few years now. The auburn-haired man couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, no. They were friends, really close friends. they had been friends for as long as Robb could remember, yet lately there had been something else, something different.

Those ten minutes between Theon hanging up the phone and the droopy knock on the door of Robb's flat felt like centuries. He found himself happily jumping off bed and rushing towards the door despite his half-sleeping state. Whatever it was that was fogging Robb's thoughts and keeping him from being fully awake and aware of what was happening vanished quickly as soon as the young man laid eyes on his friend's crooked smile.

"Come in." Robb said, waiting by the door in order to shut it once Theon was inside. As soon as he turned to properly lock it back, he found himself turned around and pushed against the door by none other than his best friend. What could have appeared to be the start of a fight soon turned into something rough and passionate as Theon crushed his lips against Robb's. The kiss was messy, teeth colliding and lips being bitten, yet Robb soon found himself kissing back, his hands settling at the other's waist, Theon's own too busy gripping the other's white tee.

"What... What was that?" he inquired, his tone soft and low, the words almost spoken into Theon's lips.

"I just felt like it." the other replied, a loop sided grin growing on his face, as his hands wandered further down his friend's body.

Robb couldn't help a small gasp from escaping his lips upon feeling Theon's finger ghost over his crotch. This time, he figured it was better not to interrupt nor ask what was happening and merely let things flow. His eyes widened as he noticed the other getting on his knees and pushing his tracksuit bottoms down. He had forgone underwear that evening -- it was a blessing and a curse at the same time: on one hand, it would be easier for Theon to do whatever it was he was planning to do, yet on the other hand, there was nothing quite so revealing of Robb's eagerness like his rapidly hardening cock.

"Oh, look who's eager." Theon remarked in a playful tone right before taking the head of the other's prick into his mouth. He slowly made his way down, wet heat enveloping the other's member. Robb felt his knees go weak with each obscene sound Theon made, with each bob of his head. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it, the all too familiar sensation coiling in his lower abdomen telling him.

"I'm... I'm close." the young man managed to moan out, an exception from his effort to remain quiet. However, that did not stop Theon. If anything, it caused him to speed up. It didn't take long for Robb to spend in his best friend's mouth and it took him even less time to sink down to his knees and kiss Theon, tasting himself on the other man's tongue.

"I just felt like it." he breathed out, as he noticed Theon's expression of sheer surprise.

The pair kneeled in front of each other for a while regaining their breaths. Softly pressing his lips to his friend's forehead, Theon get up and left Robb's flat (after taking his tome to unlock the door). Robb merely stood up speechless, not yet quite able to fully understand what had just happened or what it had meant. Once Theon was out, the auburn-haired young man slowly made his way back to his bed and laid awake, staring at the ceiling until the first rays of sun peeked through his curtains.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of doing other Throbb fics based on Arctic Monkeys songs. What d'you think?


End file.
